Growing Old
Growing Old is an episode of the animated Harley Carley series. It is actually the 1st episode because the production of the pilot episode was cancelled. Characters (so far) *Juanita *Allison Nelson *Dolly *Caleb *Harley Carley *Billy *Elderly Allison Nelson *Elderly Dolly *Elderly Caleb *Elderly Harley Carley *Elderly Billy *Young Juanita *Policeman Plot An elderly woman named Juanita gets tired of being made fun of due to her age after Allison calls her 'old and ugly.' Juanita then builds a mechanical suit for herself that shoots bombs filled with a gas that turns people into senior citizens out of a fit of anger. Her first victim is Allison Nelson who was talking to herself about how much she loves Caleb behind a brick wall in a park where Caleb is sitting on a bench not knowing Allison Nelson is near him. But, the bomb exploded on Allison before she could finish. After the explosion, she screamed and said, "I'm ugly and old!" The next victim is Dolly, who is talking about how glad she is that she had the day off from work while she is having picnic. After the explosion happens, Dolly says, "My, how quick the years have gone by!" She also completely forgot what she was doing. The next three victims were Caleb, Harley Carley, and Billy. Harley Carley and Billy were listening to Caleb while he was saying what he thinks about Allison Nelson. He hadn't even gone on to the next sentence when the bomb exploded. After the explosion, Harley Carley asks Caleb, "What were you talking about?" Caleb replies, "I don't know." Then Billy says, "Oh well." A grid appears showing the elderly versions of all the characters so far, they all saying what they said after the bomb exploded by them, but their mouths not moving. Then, Juanita appears and says "I'm young again!" A younger version of Juanita is happy because now she will spend all eternity as a girl in her late teenage years. Suddenly, an officer with a big nose says, "Wait a minute, Missy! You can also spend the rest of eternity in the stony lonesome!" The younger version of Juanita is thrown in prison and screams "No!" The elderly Juanita will spend eternity alone in a black void. Caleb, Harley Carley, Billy, and Dolly are turned back into their regular versions. After the theme song plays, Allison Nelson is seen not moved from where she was after the bomb exploded screaming for help and trying to get someone's attention so that she won't spend eternity as an old woman. Transcript ''Main Article: Growing Old Transcript '' Voices *Seth Hamm - Juanita, Allison Nelson, Dolly, Billy, Elderly Allison Nelson, Elderly Dolly, Elderly Harley Carley, Elderly Billy, Singing in Theme Song *Caleb Hamm - Caleb Hamm, Elderly Caleb Goofs *When the younger version of Juanita is seen in prison, she is not wearing prison clothes. Trivia *This is the first episode to have the theme song and ending credits. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Animated Series